


Ken and Barbie

by babynovak05



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Husbands, Implied Smut, Ken and Barbie, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Halloween Prompts:  “You are NOT having a pumpkin spice latte after what happened last year” & “I’ve never tried that candy and you’re not gonna get me to start now”





	Ken and Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Another Mystrade Halloween Prompt! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [HERE](http://babynovak05.tumblr.com)!!!!

Mycroft looked down at the costume laid out on his bed. He had no idea why he let Greg talk him into doing this to begin with. Though he hardly ever said no to the love of his life. He brushed his fingers though the strains of the nearly white blond wig that was perched on the bed. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself.

Forty five minutes later Mycroft stood in the full length mirror in their shared wardrobe nearly finished with the look. Everything was tucked and put in its place. He finally pulled the wig over the bald cap and brushed it gently before letting out a breath of relief. The garish pink dress fit his curves perfectly, which made his skin look pale. He was trying to be plastic after all. His lean legs shaved smoothed and covered in silk nude tights then his feet were tucked into brighter pink pumps.

Mycroft touched up his lipstick when he saw Greg walk into the bedroom through the mirror. His pink lips pulled into a small smile before he turned around to face the detective.

Greg wolf-whistled as he looked at Mycroft up and down. Mycroft blushed.

“Well don’t you look sexy,” he drawled as he stepped forward, holding out a small cup of take out coffee.

Mycroft looked Greg over and he looked dashing in the tight black tuxedo and pink tie. His hair was neatly slicked back in a small pompadour. Mycroft hummed a soft thank you as he took the hot cup of coffee from Greg. He took a sip, pumpkin spice latte. His guilty pleasure this time of the year.

“How are you Barbie?” Greg asked before sipping at his own cup of coffee.

“I’m well, thank you Ken,” Mycroft answered as he brought his cup down and looked at Greg closely. “What are you drinking Gregory?”

“Same as you love, why?” Greg took another drink.

Mycroft put his cup down and grabbed Greg’s from his hand before taking a few steps back.

“Hey! Wha-”

**“You are not having pumpkin spice latte after what happened last year.”**

“Baby come on. I love it,” Greg pleaded as he tried to grab his coffee.

“No, Gregory. I’m not cleaning your vomit out the backseat of my vehicle again.”

“You didn’t clean the mess up, your people did. Now give it baby, come on.”

Mycroft squeaked as Greg tried to grab the coffee. He held it away from him before shuffling around to the other side of the bed. He shook his head, the blond hair falling over one of his bare shoulders.

“I will not have my people clean up your vomit again,” Mycroft said sternly but his lips pulled up into a smile.

“Baby don’t make me chase you,” Greg replied in a playful tone.

Mycroft raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his partner before turning and running out of the room. Greg growled and took off after his Barbie.

“How in bloody hell can you run in those shoes?” Greg yelled down the hall at the blur of blond hair that turned the corner. Mycroft’s laughter was all that he got for a reply.

An hour, two split lattes and two rug burned knees later the couple made their way up to the stoop of 221b Baker Street. The stoop was decorated in general Halloween attire, pumpkins, bats and spiders. John must’ve helped Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock was not the decorating type.

“You do look gorgeous Mycroft,” Greg said before shoving a hand full of Jelly Babies into his mouth. He chewed happily as Mycroft knocked on the door loudly. Music was already blaring and loud laughter echoed down to the stoop.

“Want some?”

“No thank you Ken.”

“Come on , indulge a little. Its Halloween,” Greg said as he wriggled the bag of candy at Mycroft.

**“I’ve never tired that candy and you’re not going to get me start now.”**

Greg gasped, actually shocked then shoved another handful of candy into his mouth. Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked back at the door.

“I am Barbie. I need to watch my figure. Now come on Ken we have a contest to win.” Mycroft took Greg’s hand and pulled him through the opened door of 221B.


End file.
